


Get a Room

by HmmAboldclaim



Series: Get a Room [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF, Schitt's Creek RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmAboldclaim/pseuds/HmmAboldclaim
Summary: This is based on David West Read’s comment on Noah’s Emmy awards Instagram post (“Get a room’). I head canon that this is something he has said to Dan and Noah many times and it has become an ongoing ‘joke’.This is the first time that he said it, during the filming of Pregnancy Test. Noah's POV.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: Get a Room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611853
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> Back in my day it was called 'shipping ', not rpf. So welcome to one of my favorite ships, Dan Levy and Noah Reid.

Noah could not stop laughing. Dan was telling him a story about a date he once went on with a famous journalist, and how the guy wanted Dan to whisper to him all the journalism prizes he had won as foreplay, while they were making out on Dan’s couch. Noah was literally bent over by the middle counter on the Rose Apothecary set, and now Dan was laughing as well, both at Noah’s reaction to the story and Dan just reliving the ridiculousness of it all. The two of them started to tell bad date stories and it seemed to ease some of the tension that was rising between them all morning long as David and Patrick kissed and kissed and kissed again. Noah finally said, I’ve never had so many complaints about my kissing, to the director, and everyone laughed and broke for a while as the director got called away for a few minutes.

This was the first scene of the day and it was taking forever. Noah feels that he has been kissing Dan all morning long. Not that he is complaining. The scene is fun and flirty and he and Dan are having a great time with it. There is not much direction beyond the actual dialogue and there was little rehearsal so he and Dan kind of are deciding as they go along how to portray David and Patrick’s slow burn. They tried one long kiss, then Patrick sitting up on the counter, then David sitting up on the counter, then both of them standing up while kissing, they cut some dialogue, then added some dialogue. All the while the two of them were kissing. Mostly small little pecks, but some longer kisses as well. Honestly Noah’s lips are starting to get a little sore. Not that he is complaining. Once they finally decide that David will be sitting on the counter and Patrick will rest between his legs, they get into position to try the scene one more time. They run through it and it is just about perfect, sweet and tender, like most of the couple’s scenes. Noah mentions to Dan, that the intimacy of the scene captures perfectly that feeling of newness and excitement at the beginning of a relationship, but the fact that it is two men, is just mind blowing and brings the scene up another level. As the two men are waiting for the lights to be repositioned and make up to be reapplied, Noah realizes that he has kept his hands on Dan’s upper thighs the entire time. He is grasping them tightly while Lucky is touching up his makeup. When she steps back he looks at Dan who looks back at him with his eyebrow raised. Noah lifts his hands and kind of lets out a little laugh. He goes to move back from Dan’s legs, when they both look down and realize Noah is sporting a semi. Noah immediately moves back into Dan’s space to hide from the crew the fact that a couple of hours of kissing Dan is having an effect on him. Unfortunately, that just brings him into contact with Dan’s thigh, which doesn’t help either of them.

Noah whispers to him, “Dan, I’m sorry about…”. Dan cuts him off, ‘Noah, don’t apologize’. He looks down and pulls his long sweater aside subtly, and Noah sees that Dan is in the same predicament.  
‘Well at least you have the sweater to cover you, Noah hisses. These jeans you make me wear leave little to the imagination.’ 

Somehow, by making light of this situation, this situation where Noah likes Dan and Dan likes Noah and they get along, but Dan is his boss and Noah is straight, somehow making jokes, the teasing push and pull that they bring to David and Patrick, leaks over into Dan and Noah (or is it vice versa?), somehow helps them not cross some invisible barrier they seemed to have constructed between Seasons 3 and 4. It might have started when they went to the lake house with Amy and some of the crew, where alcohol and 100 degree temperatures and little clothing, made all of them a little stir crazy. A game of truth or dare which led to skinny dipping, which led to touching, which led to, well almost something. Or maybe it was that night after Noah's play opened, where they met at that little dive bar outside of town and Noah just unleashed all his insecurities about the part and how one bad review almost sent him spiraling. Dan comforted Noah that night, with his words and his arms, and even with his lips, but it didn't really go anywhere? Then Dan left the country on one of his whirlwind trips and Noah was busy with friends and family and his album and even a social life. Then a few weeks ago, they started prepping for season 4 and they were left to decide how this would work, how David and Patrick would work and how Dan and Noah would make that work. And it seemed to be going well, if the dailies were any indication, more than well. Dan told Noah that Patrick was in for the long haul, that he had written out a story arc for both characters that would last at least a couple of seasons, though he hasn't completely shared it with him.

So here they are now, filming a tender and loving scene with David and Patrick, where g-rated kissing done for hours may as well equal not-g-rated kissing, and the mood was light and fun, the entire crew appreciating the vibe the men brought to the characters, the director was thrilled, even Eugene was happy, so confident, he left early on to take care of some other matters on set. Noah loved Eugene, but was kind of happy that he didn't have to practically maul his son for hours in front of him. Noah was beginning to note that the lines on set were very blurred, for many reasons. 

So here they are now, between scenes, laughing together and standing together, definitely emitting a 'you can't sit with us' vibe, that they probably do not even realize. Except that Noah heard some of the crew talking about it, noticing it, but nothing really terrible was said. Most of the crew take it as the growing arc between the characters, sort of a method acting approach. They are not completely incorrect. Noah calms himself down a little by continuing the bad date stories from earlier and has Dan laughing loudly in a couple of minutes. 

David just finished conferring with the director when he looks up and begins to walk towards his actors to discuss adding a couple of lines. He stops for a minute noting their position, Noah in between Dan’s legs, his hands on his thighs, Dan leaning with his hands on the counter, smirking at Noah, their faces close together, whispering. Then Dan bursts out laughing, and Noah pulls back a little, realizing the sound brought attention to them, but also laughing, his ears and cheeks flushed. David sighs and walks over to them, seemingly pulling them out of their little bubble. As he appears next to them, Noah turns around in surprise and he is now leaning against Dan’s right thigh, his left arm basically leaning on Dan’s dick. David pretends not to notice and quickly goes over the change in line and turns to go, but looks back quickly and says, “Next time, guys, for Christ’s sake, get a room.’ He looks pointedly at Noah’s tight jeans and walks away.

So here they are now, and the only thing they can do, is lighten the mood again, and they both burst out laughing. Dan moving up to touch his hair and Noah rubbing the back of his neck. The director returns and they go on with the scene.


End file.
